pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
DP155: Double-Time Battle Training!
is the 51st episode of Pokémon: DP Galactic Battles. Synopsis Ash and co. arrive in Brussel Town, where they meet up with Candice and watch Zoey win her final ribbon. Dawn gets pumped and decides to do some training of her own, and she's not the only one. Ash finds out that Paul is one badge ahead of him and now qualifies to enter the Sinnoh League. Can Ash and Dawn keep up with their respective rivals, or will they be left in the dust? Episode Plot The heroes came to the Contest where they see Zoey battling an opponent. Dawn and Ash bicker as to who got them lost, but Candice shushes them to see the Contest, surprising them to see her here. Zoey has a hard time, as her opponent's Shuckle has tactics that counter her Glameow's offense. Glameow uses Shadow Claw, which hurts Shuckle. With an Iron Tail, Shuckle is defeated. Candice is very happy about her victory and soon realizes Ash, Dawn and Brock are here. Dawn explains when they heard of Zoey's Contest, they came in to cheer for her. Zoey gives thanks to "Miss Senior", who came to support her. The heroes ask Candice how come she is not at the Gym, so she responds that rarely anyone comes to challenge her. Later, Jessie is angry she did not get the next ribbon and soon hides with James and Meowth to hear what is to happen. Zoey comes and is congratulated on her victory. Candice tells "Zo-Zo" they can now party, as she got her final ribbon. So, the heroes celebrate. Zoey asks Dawn how is she doing and Dawn replies that she is aiming at Daybreak Town. Dawn knows that it is a Contest with double-performance, but she wants to taste that, as she wants more after the Hearthome City's Contest. She reminds Zoey what Zoey told her. Soon, Ash gets his tongue swelled and drinks a water. Though it is fine, Ash comments it is cold and hot, so Candice tells there are some special berries in the ice cream; cold on outside and hot in inside. She explaines that some things that shouldn't be together make a good combo. After the dinner, Zoey visits Brock and Ash, who tell her Dawn left for some training. Zoey witnesses Dawn practicing with Buneary, Pachirisu and Piplup. Zoey is impressed by this, though Dawn has a bit of doubt, as she wants a combo that will work, no matter what. Hearing this, Zoey offers training for her. Next day, as Ash goes outside, he hears on TV that Sinnoh Now interviews a trainer. It is Paul, who has won his eighth badge and has his goal to win the Sinnoh League. Ash is determined to catch up to him, but Brock asks where is Dawn. Candice enters the room and tells that she saw Dawn preparing for a battle. Dawn has decided to get Mamoswine, but cannot decide which other Pokémon to make a combo. To start, Mamoswine uses Ice Shard on the rocks, displaying a lot of power. Candice is impressed that she will go to Snowpoint City later. Piplup sides with Mamoswine; he jumps and uses Bubble Beam. However, Mamoswine uses Ice Shard and freezes Piplup, as it was in the way. Pikachu uses Iron Tail and sets Piplup free. To help her out, Candice sends Abomasnow, who uses Ice Shard. It uses Razor Leaf to cut the Ice Shard so sparkles come out. Jessie, who has been spying on them with James and Meowth, refuses to get the Pokémon, as she takes notes how to improve her Pokémon's combos. Dawn uses Pachirisu; Mamoswine shatters the Ice Shard with the tusks and circles around Pachirisu, who uses Discharge, making a pretty glow. Dawn commands Pachirisu to shatter the rocks. He attempts to use Discharge on them, but he is too far. The effect wears off and Pachirisu is surrounded by ice. Dawn is not feeling good about this, so Zoey offers a battle, thinking Cyndaquil could be good. Cyndaquil shows enthusiasm and though Dawn does not think it and Mamoswine wouldn't get along, she remembers Candice's ice cream; hot on inside and cold on outside. She remembers Zoey's Pokémon combos get quite well, even if normally they shouldn't. Armed with this knowledge, Dawn accepts Zoey's challenge. Brock suspects she might use Shellos or Misdreavus. However, Zoey sends Kirlia and Leafeon. Mamoswine starts with Ice Shard and rips it using the tusks. Cyndaquil uses Flame Wheel around it, but this causes the ice to melt. Though failed, Zoey and Candice advise Dawn to think about it better. When she thinks about it, she orders Cyndaquil to use Flame Wheel and be put, while Mamoswine surrounds it ripping the Ice Shard. Mamoswine uses Ice Shard and launches it (without ripping it), causing Cyndaquil to be surrounded by ice, but still using Flame Wheel, as it is not frozen. Cyndaquil charges, but the combo is unstable and soon the ice is shattered, so Kirlia and Leafeon dodge. Kirlia and Leafeon use Magical Leaf, with Kirlia's Psychic making the leaves hit Mamoswine and Cyndaquil. Mamoswine and Cyndaquil are defeated. Jessie is inspired by this and does not want any trouble with them today, as she knows how to win the next Contest. She sends Yanmega, who uses Silver Wind on them. Wobbuffet comes out and uses Mirror Coat, but it reflects to Team Rocket, causing them to blast off. Nevertheless, Dawn is impressed by the attempt; Zoey admits it is a good idea, though needs some time to think how to use it. Dawn is inspired to win the last ribbon and Ash his last badge. Debuts Pokémon *Zoey's Kirlia *Leafeon (Zoey's) Trivia *Team Rocket does not recite their motto in this episode. Gallery Glameow does not hurt Shuckle DP155 2.jpg Candice hugs Dawn out of joy DP155 3.jpg The heroes have a large meal DP155 4.jpg Piplup's Whirlpool is combined with Pachirisu's Discharge DP155 5.jpg Ash sees Paul is ahead of him DP155 6.jpg Jessie takes notes of the battle DP155 7.jpg Pachirisu's failed combo DP155 8.jpg Cyndaquil merged with the ice DP155 9.jpg The ice shatters before launching DP155 10.jpg Wobbuffet absorbs the Silver Wind }} Category:Episodes featuring Pokémon Contests Category:Episodes focusing on Dawn Category:Episodes focusing on Zoey Category:Pokémon: DP Galactic Battles Episodes Category:Episodes by multiple storyboarders Category:Episodes by multiple animation directors Category:Episodes written by Junki Takegami Category:Episodes storyboarded by Masamitsu Hidaka Category:Episodes animated by Momoko Makiuchi Category:Episodes directed by Masaru Koyama Category:Episodes storyboarded by Tamayo Yamamoto